Tainted
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: Sequel to Broken. The abuse Blaze had suffered, has ended, now she has Mephiles' child growing inside her. Her past haunts her every moment be it night or day. Will she give in to death? Or bear it with her new found love.
1. One month afterwards

_**Tainted**_

_Tainted is the sequel to my story Broken, and if you have not read it, I'd advise you do so before reading this one. Otherwise, complete CONFUSION! Well enjoy._

_**Chapter 1 : One month afterwards.**_

_Blaze's POV_

Four months now. Four. Long. Pain. Filled. Months. My stomach is beginning to show, my eating habits have changed dramatically, constant questions are thrown my way, I can't go outside without some human asking me about my _little bundle of joy. _ Hmph, and I thought my life was hell before? I would rather have Mephiles back, beating me using me for his own sexual pleasure, then have fans and reporters asking constant questions, and having people hate you, like Amy Rose for example. The little pink fuzz ball is as stubborn as a mule, she still refuses to believe that it's not Sonics baby.

And because of Amy's accusations Sonic has been in such a foul mood. He's out most of the time, and I try to talk to him if I see him he just says "I'm in no mood to talk right now." And another downer to go with that is, the abuse is not over.

"Shadow. H-he's just protective of me, and is scared. I know he loves me, I know he doesn't mean it." Those words I repeat to myself after he hits me. Hmmm, I would never of thought he would lay a hand on me, but I suppose it's just everything that's going on right now, he's just mad and needs to hit something, and I just happen to be there. Yeah that must be it. H-he always apologises straight away!

"Oh, gods." I muttered placing my hand on my belly. I must say I have gotten slightly attached to it. I'm even talking to my own stomach now, and if I'm listening to my ipod, I hold the small earphones against my stomach, so the baby can hear.

But, Ami suggests that I don't get too attached to it, for I am not ready to be a mother yet, and it would be better to put the child up for adoption.

But, I can't do that. I promised myself I would take care of it. And, I won't go back on my promise.

Sighing I walked out my room and downstairs for lunch. I had a craving for Knuckles' almond cookies. "I hope he's baking." I squealed in excitement and ran down the stairs, my hands holding onto my stomach as if it would just drop off.

When I reached the last step I was greeted by Shadow. "Morning." He said and wrapped his arms around me, hugging my tight. I loved him in the mornings. He's so nice to me, sometimes if I'm too lazy or I'm in bed cause spewing my guts took away all my energy he's bring me breakfast. Oh I love him so much.

But as the day goes, I kinda need to be careful, lately his moods, they just change within seconds. I think all this is getting to him, the baby, the annoying fans, reporters, Amy's accusations, rumours. I'm sure he has all of that one his mind.

I looked up at him and kissed his lips for a brief time, then pulled away, a smile on my lips. He returned the smile, and oh my what a rare, but lovely sight to see. To other's thing his smiles seem twisted, but I don't think they are even looking at the same hedgehog I am.

"I had a plan for just you and I to go on a nice walk and………talk." He said, placing his arms on my shoulders. My ears fell flat against my head. "Oh? A-about what love?" He didn't answer, he merely kissed my forehead and said "Go get dressed and we'll be on our way." He whispered, walking of into the kitchen. I sighed and did as asked and went all the way back up to my room to get dressed.

Once in my room, I began searching through my wardrobe and found an old pair of black jeans which I loved. The cuffs were torn and ragged but I still loved them. Then I pulled out a t-shirt not even looking at it. I slipped my pj's off and sighed as I looked in the mirror and saw the scars all over my body mostly my stomach and thighs, but the one that shall forever haunt me will be the branding mark 'HE' gave me.

It was a while ago, but every time I touch it, I can still feel the burning pain, and hear the hissing sounds the iron made when it touched my skin. It got infected after that, and I was too ashamed to get a doctor too look at it, so Sonic pretty much nursed it. Since he was the only one who knew about it.

Sighing I touched it gently with my right hand, my fingers tracing over the name MEPHILES. Just touching the brand brought back the horrible memories, the painful memories, that I tried to keep locked up somewhere in the back my mind, but they always managed to come back and haunt me, in my waking and sleeping hours. I cry at night because of them. And Shadow sits with me and stays awake until I fall asleep, I feel such a nuisance he wastes his time just to be with me. A whore.

Sighing and taking out fresh underwear I slipped everything on. I slipped on the t-shirt which had a tiny sheep on it and a big speech bubble over it with the word GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

I smiled slightly, and slipped on a pair of long white gloves. Rouge gave me them to cover my brand mark. It was nice of her, since she made some adjustments on them. Usually at the top of Rouge's gloves it would be pink. But she ripped that off and replaced them with the fluffy cuffs on my old gloves. They do look kinda funny, but I like to wear them anyway.

Once dressed and my hair was brushed as well as my teeth, I went back downstairs and their waiting was Shadow. "Ready?" He asked. I was a bit worried. What did he want to talk about? Was he going to leave me? That thought made my heart drop. But I answered him. "Uh yes. Lets go."

And out we went, my mind pondering on every subject he might want to discuss. The baby. Me and my constant nightly tears and morning sickness. The reporters and fans? His love for me? Oh gods.

I didn't know where we were going, but I never uttered a word on the way there and nor did he. Until he brought me in through the park, and made me walk up a hill, where a lone tree grew. Once at the top, I was panting and sat down. Although the hill was small it was still tiring walking up a hill with an extra weight.

Shadow chuckled and sat next to me. I looked into his crimson orbs, I couldn't read them at all. Damn him. You can never see what he is thinking. I sighed and rested my back against the large tree's trunk.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Shadow-kun?" I asked. Shadow merely sighed, and placed his hand under my chin and gripped it, not tightly though, and forced me to turn my head to face him. He placed his other hand on my stomach, and rubbed it gently.

He then spoke. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." And with that he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened slightly at the surprise kiss, but after a few seconds they closed, as the kiss felt so nice. His lips tasted of something sweet, but sour at the same time. It was a flavour I came to love so much.

After a few moments he broke the kiss, and looked into my own amber eyes. He then spoke "I'm sorry, for, hitting you those many times." I smiled at him "Shadow it's ok." He shook his head, and took his hand away from my chin, but the hand on my stomach stayed. "No, it's not ok. I've been hurting you. It's the last thing I ever wanted to do, but, this is twice it's happened."

My ears fell flat against my head. I didn't care about him making me do that. I really didn't. At the time I'll admit I felt hurt, but I realised he only did it so Mephiles wouldn't, but sadly it didn't work. But it wasn't Shadow's fault at all. And, I am forever grateful , that he got rid of 'HIM' seeing the sight of Mephiles' limp blood covered body made me happy, seeing it made me realise that he wasn't going to come back, heh, ever!

"But Shadow, I don't care, I really don't you didn't mean to hurt me I know you didn't and I still love you"

He looked at me once again. "But still, I feel I need to do something, to make you happy." I smiled. "Being with you makes me happy Shadow-kun." He kissed my forehead, and held me in his arms.

I buried my head in his albino furred chest, and whispered. "Please don't ever leave me Shadow. I'd die without you." He rested his chin on my head. "I promise you, I shall never leave you, no matter what. I will always be here to protect you. I love you." He whispered.

_**End chapter 1**_

_**Forgive the crappiness of this chapter, for me starters are hard _**_

_**Well R&R please and thank you.**_

_**By the by Ami does not belong to me, she belong to a fellow Role Player ^^**_


	2. Confessions

_**Chapter 2: **__**Confession**_

"This month has been stressful, Knuckles. I've been feeling such anger, from the rumours that Rose has spread! That child is not Sonic's child! What makes her think that it is?"

The echidna looked down at his shoes before looking back up at me. "Hey did you ever notice that my shoes look like lego?"

Random much?

I sighed. "You only noticed now?"

He shrugged.

"Yeahhh."

He looked down at his shoes again.

"Knuckles?"

He looked up. "Yeah, Shad?"

I placed my hand on my knees, and tilted my head to the side slightly. "Why sudden random change of subject?"

He jumped from his seat. "Hey! I'm gonna go get Red head Ami and show her how to make those stupid scones. She's too lazy to look in the cook book."

He grinned and began walking away. I had un amused facial expression, and quickly stood and caught him by the arm. I heard a faint "Damn" come from his lips. "Guardian, why the stupid subject changes?" I asked firmly.

He sighed and pulled his arm free. "Go ask Sonic for fuck sake."

And he walked off.

"Hmm, charming."  
I sat back down in the armchair. "Talk to Sonic? Hmm, marvellous idea. But he's never bloody here!" I groaned in frustration. Then hear a happy tune being hummed. I turned my head and saw the pink nuisance skipping by.  
I stood and called her over. "Amy, could you spare a moment of your time?"

She turned around to face me. "Hi, Shadow! Umm, sure. What's up?" She grinned, and walked over. Gods, what an overly happy child of twelve, it sickens me.

"I would like to talk to you about your accusations, about Blaze's baby being Sonic's."

Her fists clenched and her eyes burned with hatred.

"Because I know that... that purple bitch did the nasty with my Sonikku!!!"

I forced my hands to stay by my side. How much I was so close to ripping her head off...

But I wanted to hear if she had anything useful to say.

"And how do you know?" I asked, in a harsh tone.

"Because I saw them in an alley! They kissed in that alley after she saved the town from that stupid Eggman!"

Th-they kissed? "Wh-when was this Amy?"

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest "I dunno! A good while before she ran away and got herself kidnapped."  
She huffed once more "Can I go now?!"

I nodded and she stomped off somewhere.

I let myself drop back into the chair. I rested my elbow on my knee and my chin on my palm. They kissed? And in an alley?! Had they been secretly together? I growled as I remembered when I caught them in the bathroom with the pregnancy test. She wept in his chest while he held her. Maybe it was his baby, since they did spend plenty of time together. In Blaze's room!

My blood was now boiling. She betrayed me! She lied! She lied about the baby being Mephiles'. I know she did. Amy is right, she is nothing but a bitch. My heart began to feel cold, the ice that Blaze had melted, was beginning to return. My heart shall forever be cold and un-cared for.

She hurt me deeply, and the only sweet thing that ran through my mind at this very second was REVENGE.

Smirking, I stood up from the chair and made my way for the door, but, as I was about to reach for the handle, I heard my name being called.

"Shadow-kun?"

I turned to the cause of my pain. I frowned when I saw her, that smile on her face, pfft, she thinks I don't know.

"Shadow-kun, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the bookstore with me to get some baby books? I want to know more about what's supposed to happen to me as time goes on."

I smirked at her, although she now had lump for a stomach she stilled looked beautiful. No wonder Mephiles chose her as his sex toy. Perhaps making her my toy would be a nice revenge. Oh, a nice revenge indeed.

With the smirk still across my face, I walked towards her. Her smile stayed and she called my name again, "Shadow-kun?"

I chuckled and grabbed her upper arms, I squeezed them tightly, making her smile disappear. "Shadow that hurts." She winced.

I merely leaned forward and roughly pressed my lips against hers. She pressed her hands against my chest, and tried pushing me away. But the more she pushed the tighter my grip on her arms was.

She turned her head to the side breaking the kiss, and cried out. "Shadow, let go!" She whimpered. When she said that I felt a great deal of sympathy for her, and when I looked into her eyes, I saw a reflection but it wasn't me. I saw Mephiles.

Quickly I shook my head, and saw myself again. I sighed and let her go. "I'm sorry," I muttered. Not even looking at her. "I can't go with you, I need to clear my head. Go ask your friend Ami to go with you."

And without another look at her, I walked out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

At high speed I ran, blindly through the city of Station Square. Amy's words, and what happened just moments ago replaying in my head.

But what worried me the most was seeing myself as Mephiles. The last thing I ever wanted to become was that horrific monster! And yet, I saw myself as him, I laid my hands on her, and was thinking such a horrible form of revenge.

Gods, what have a I turned into? I let Amy's foolish words twist the truth which I knew.

It's not Sonics child. It was Mephiles who took her innocence.

Blaze had shared her past with me, how horrible her first time felt, she said she had never experienced such pain before, apart from when he had branded his name on her arm. I don't know how I never noticed it before! How could I be that blind?

Shaking my head, I had only begun to pay attention to my surroundings. I stopped in my tracks, and saw that, well, I was practically in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't see the town I had just left, all that my crimson eyes could see was green. Large green trees, many oak, some ash, some pine.

This scene brought back memories, of when Faker and I had searched for her. The anger I felt for that creature of darkness, and the anger I still feel for him! I'm ever so glad he now burns in hell. Oh, I can see it! Demonic creatures pulling his limb apart, feeding them to other creatures. I can see demonic versions of crows pecking out his eyes, dark crimson blood flowing down his pale muzzle. And also a rather charming fellow, sewing his mouth shut, while Lucifer himself cuts off his ears, but also, shoves his clawed hand inside Mephiles' stomach, and pulls out a still beating, bloody heart. But no longer does it beat when Lucifer's claws pierce the organ, and his strong fingers crush it. And as he does this, his demon pets eat what's left of the carcus.

Now there is a sight to behold.

Smiling at that thought I let myself drop to the forest floor, crunching noises of some leaves were heard as I lay back. The thought of Mephiles in hell replayed over and over; it was just wonderful. My smile grew wider each time. But that thought cleared when I heard someone calling me.

"Shads?"

The voice sounded familiar, but I groaned in annoyance as I turned my head to the side to see Faker standing there, looking down at me.

"Having a good look, faker?" he merely huffed and sat next to me.

Sighing I sat up, my legs crossed, and placed my hands on my knees. "Is this where you go to get away form the accusations, and Rosie The Rascal?" I asked chuckling at that name she was given as a child.

He scratched the back of his ear and nodded. "Yeah. I just don't see how she thinks the kid is mine. I mean Blaze and I, we never did anything together."

I was glad to hear these words from him. I then began to chuckle, "Hmhm, Miss Rose thinks the opposite. She told me that she had seen both you and Blaze in an alley kissing, and assumed you two must have 'done something' because of that. But that's ludicrous I'm sure. It must have been the cookie backing Guardian, and his trusty helper Ami."

I looked towards the blue hedgehog, he didn't even laugh at this. He looked as if he was deep in thought, but what was he thinking about?

"Sonic?" I called raising an eyebrow.

He looked over to me, "Wha...?"

A frown came to my lips. "Something bothering you?" I asked.

He said nothing, but after a moment he spoke. "It wasn't Knucklehead in that alley." He sighed, looking at the moss ground beneath him.

I cocked my head to the side. "Oh? And how do you know this?" I asked, half expecting what was coming next.

"Some of what Amy told you is right."

I flinched, and said. "Which part, exactly?"

Azure hedgehog sighed. "The whole kissing in the alley part. That was true. BUT! I-it wasn't recently I swear! It was the day you found her and I in the bathroom with the pregnancy test."

I remained silent, I had suspected for a long time there was something between them. Well I knew that Faker was smitten, I could tell when he looked at her, he loved her. But, did she love him in return? O-of course she didn't, she had told me she loved me! I remember it like it was yesterday...

**  
Memory of Blaze's recue**

"_Blaze." I whispered, my mouth on her ear, my hot breath making it twitch. _

"_Y-yes?" She asked_

"_I love you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her even closer into my body._

_Oh, I've longed to tell her my feelings for her, and now that I have, I feel something that I rarely feel: fear. _

_I fear she will not have me, since I did leave her, all alone on the street vulnerable to HIM! And, I almost did the unthinkable to her, when I found she had gotten pregnant. The reasons why she would never love me are piling up. Hmm, and she still loves her dead boyfriend. I doubt I'll ever be accepted into her heart._

_She then quickly pulled away from me , turning away , sobbing. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Sighing I placed a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her_

"_Blaze. It doesn't ma-" _

_She cut me off "No! You don't understand. Please don't get me wrong. I have felt a affection for you Shadow, but, I made a promise to only love one." She turned to face me. My usual expression came to my face, my emotionless look._

"_Silver?" I asked, and she nodded. _

"_Yes." _

_I sighed and shook my head. She needed to move on, he's dead for goodness' sake. _

"_He's gone Blaze, and just because you love someone else, does not mean you cannot hold a certain place for him. I know you loved him, and, I grew jealous of the relationship you shared with him. I saw nothing special about him, but you did, you loved him no matter what he did, said, or looked like. So I know that your love for him won't be gone completely, but, you have a right to love someone. You cannot let your heart stay broken for your whole lifespan. You must let someone help heal it."_

_After that was said, I once again pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sure he would want you to love again." _

_She looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot from crying, her tears dripping off her chin,"You think so?" She asked. _

"_Of course. He would be cruel to not let you find someone to love." _

_Fresh tears made their way rapidly down her cheeks. I gently touched her cheek, and wiped the tears away with my thumb. And that's when she said, those four words, which sounded like a sweet melody being played._

"_I love you too, Shadow The Hedgehog."_

**  
Present**

My thoughts on that memory were interrupted when my name was called. "Shadow?"

I looked over at Faker, and sighed. "I know you love her, hedgehog."

His emerald eyes became large, and he babbled about it all being a mistake. "N-no! Th-that kiss was just a mistake!"

I folded my arms over my chest and huffed. Did he really think I was born yesterday? "Your excuses are a waste of time, Sonic. I know you feel for her. I can tell that your heart beats faster than the movement of a humming bird's wing. So don't deny it."

"Shads listen, I-"

I raised my hand, signalling for him to be silent. "Just know this, hedgehog. Blaze is mine, and just because you kissed her before I, does not mean you have a chance. She is mine and mine alone."

Faker stood and huffed. "Geez, Shads, you make her sound like a prize. She's not something to be won, she, too, has feelings Shads. And I know that just because I kissed her, it doesn't mean I have a chance. She loves you and I respect that. But your right, I do love her, and I'll never stop loving her." There was a slight pause, until he whispered, "See ya at home, Shads!" Then turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction, towards home, I guessed.

I watched him run until I lost sight of him. I muttered. "I'll be watching you, hedgehog."

_**End of chapter 2**_

_**A big thank you to**_ _**-Bureizu za Vampire-**__** for reading my work and editing some errors. **_


	3. Pressure

_**Chapter 3: Pressure**_

_Blaze's POV_

An hour had past since I had seen Shadow. I was still a little bit shocked, my arms were bruised but at least they blend in with the rest of them.

I had done as Shadow said, and asked Ami to go to the book shop with me, after spending at least twenty five minutes from sitting there and rubbing my upper arms trying to relieve some on the pain. After those twenty five minutes I went off into the kitchen and saw the Guardian baking as usual. Mmmm, and whatever he had baked before smelled delicious.

I stepped into the kitchen my nose high in the air, sniffing my way to the divine smelling source. "Blaze?" I heard my name called by the Echidna. I shook my head, and looked over to him "Huh?" He began to laugh. "The tart will be ready soon." He laughed and pointed to the oven. I could see through the seemed up glass on the oven door. I sniffed again "Apple?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He merely laughed "Way off Blaze. It's Rubarb." Wow I was way off.

"Hey if you're lookin' for Ami she went off with Cream, Cheese and Tails to the park for a little picnic. And I think Rosie went with them too, I'm not a hundred percent." He said scratching the back of his head. A frown came to my lips. "Oh. Well, I guess I will have to go tomorrow instead." I shrugged and turned on my heel. I then heard the echidna . "Go where? May I ask?" I turned back around to face him. "Oh, I just wanted to go to the Book Store to look for some books about pregnancies, so I know what else is going to happen while I become fat. I had asked Shadow to go with me but" I paused and sighed, before going on "he's not himself, so he suggested I ask Ami. But since she's not here, I'll have to wait till tomorrow."

A ding could then be heard. "Tart's ready" he said, and pulled on oven mitts, and upon his own mittens, how he managed to fit them on I haven't the foggiest. When he opened the oven my, mouth began to water. The smell of the Tart was simply YUMMY! He took the tart out and it was a lovely golden brown. "This was supposed to be for their little picnic. Haha!" I chuckled. He placed the tart on the counter and left it to cool. "So, you have no one to go with you to the book store?" I nodded to him "So I will just be up in my room. If you need me. Kay?" again I turned around to leave but was called by the guardian.

"Blaze, maybe I could go with you." Was he serious? Does he know what crap the reporters could say about it if they saw us together buying books about babies and pregnancy? "Um, I don't think that is a wise idea Knuckles. Who knows what could be put in the news papers if we were seen together and with those type of books. I mean, I don't want you to be mad at me too if rumours start spreading." Knuckles only smiled and took of the oven mitts and placed them next to the tart. "Why would I be mad at you?"

I shrugged "Well because everyone else is pretty mad at me. Amy Rose is pissed, Sonic I don't even think he wants to see me anymore, and Shadow is, stressed I guess."

Knuckles shook his head "Amy is just annoyed because she claimed to see you and Sonic in an alley or something, and were, uh, you know 'at it'" my eyes widened she thought that?! "What! We never did anything like that!" "Well that's what Rosie thinks, that's why she's pissed. Maybe you should find Sonic and the both of you explain the truth to her."

Maybe he was right, I should of explained it to her I guess or eve asked why she accused us in the first place. "I think I'll do that Knuckles, but, where to find Sonic? I mean he probably won't talk to me if I find him." He came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulder's "Well if he won't talk to you, I guess I'll just have to reason with him." He took his hands off my shoulder and began to crack his knuckles, and punched his left palm with his right fist. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Well hopefully we will not have to resort to that my dear." He smirked "So? What are we waiting for?" he placed a clean tea towel on top of the tart. I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?" "I'm going with you to find him of course, you'd think I'd let you go out there alone?" Haha! I would never go out on me own, not after what happened

_**Flashback**_

"_Shadow, please, calm down." I said, placing my hand in his. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his eyelids covering those gorgeous ruby gems. "He has not laid a paw on you?" "No, he hasn't" I replied. After a moment of silence he finally said "I believe you." Katumari huffed "About fuckin' time, you are slow in the head!" Ebony hedgehog folded his arms over his fluffy ivory chest "Say that again, friend, and I swear." Katumari only laughed "What are you gonna do?!" Shadow merely chuckled. "Lets just say Katumari, that if you ever married and wanted to have kids, you'd have to adopt." This was getting stupid "Shadow, stop. "I said and Katumari simply huffed and walked away into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Shadow._

_I suddenly felt my energy level drop, and like my energy level I dropped onto the couch. Shadow quickly sat next to me. "Are you ok, Blaze, What is wrong?" I was about to say it was nothing, when I felt as if I was going to puke. I quickly jumped off the couch, clamped my hand to my mouth and ran up the stairs, looking for the bathroom. Just by luck, the first door I opened was the right room. Not wasting time to close the door, I quickly ran the porcelain bowl, and spilled my guts. Oh gods, my throat was burning! It always burn every time I vomited, but I can never get used to it. Oooff, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that entire tub of cookies the yesterday morning! BLECK! Stupid child, bleeeeek! Oh, I'm sorry I take it back!_

_After gods knows how long, I finished emptying my stomach. I stood up, and almost fell back when I saw Shadow standing right behind me, and Katumari standing behind him. "What?!" I snapped, pushing past to get to the sink. Quickly I turned on the taps, and cupped my hands together, and caught the water, and splashed it onto my face, clearing away any little bits of puke stuck on my lips._

_Once I was finished I was handed a towel. "Thank you Katumari" I said, taking the towel and drying my face. Once that was done both stared at me. I felt so uncomfortable with their eyes on me. "Stop looking at me!" I whined walking past them and walking out of the bathroom door, and down the stairs. Both males are now behind me. "Blaze are you?" "I'm fine Shadow, I eh, just need to go for a walk.." I turned to face them. "Thank you Katumari, for letting me stay here." He nodded and smiled. "Anytime." Shadow took hold of my arm "Right lets go Blaze!" Shadow yelled, rather impatient. I nodded, and he and I both walked out of the front door, leaving Katumari alone._

_We walked on, through the city. Both of us were silent, not a word whispered , nor uttered. We walked past an alley way, that was behind KFC, and we heard what sounded like two boys yelling. "Oh god! I'm never drinking Red Bull again!" I simply shook my head and walked on. Shadow had said nothing, and nor did I._

_And, for some reason, I assumed Shadow was trying to be rid of me or something. He knows I can't keep up with his pace. His fast walking was hard enough to keep up with, and now, he starts running. "Wait, Shadow!" I yell., but he disappears into the crowd of people in the city. "Shadow?" The broken shards that once were my whole heart, have now turned to dust. He left me alone? Did he not want me with him? Was he upset with me? Did he want me to be forgotten and lost? Those thoughts brought tears to my eyes._

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, a single tear rolling down my albino cheek. My ear twitched when I heard it._

"_Hello Kitten"_

_**End flashback **_

I shudder at that memory, the thought of being in his arms, his hands feeling every inch of my body. His teeth biting my ears. Again I shuddered , and shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to remember! I didn't want to see him in my head! Why can't these memories just go away! Why won't they at least just stay buried in the back of my mind. Why do those horrid events replay in my mind over and over and over again?

I jumped when I felt a large hand on my shoulder, and looked up and saw sympathetic violet eyes staring into my own frightened amber orbs. Tears began to blur my vision, and I lunged myself into the echidna's arms, and cried in his chest. "I want them to go away! I don't want to remember him touching me and doing bad things to me! I want to be normal again!" I cried I gripped his shoulder, as I felt the strength in my knees going, but Knuckled wrapped his arms around me to stop me from falling and also to provide some sort of comfort to me.

"It's ok Blaze." He cooed, and lightly kissed my cheek. "Everything is going to be alright now."

I almost jumped out of his arms when the sound of a door slamming was heard, and the deep voice of my Shadow-kun was heard. "Blaze?!" He called. I didn't want to see him, I began to whimper, and I clung to echidna tighter. Oh gods I cried in my head. What's going to happen?!

End of chapter 3

I apologize for it being so late. Please don't shoot me! ^_^'


	4. Child Moslester

_**Chapter 4 : Child Molester**_

_Shadow's POV._

"Blaze?!" I had just walked inside, and no one seemed to be sitting on their arse mindlessly looking at the television like usual. But I did hear sobbing coming from the kitchen and someone cooing "It's gonna be ok". The voice I could easily tell was the crimson guardian's. But who was he talking to? I then thought about it and sighed, "Of course." I walked into the kitchen and saw the crimson echidna holding my lilac kitten in his arms. Trembling, her ears flat against her skull, her tails was flat against her backside and legs.

The echidna looked at me and pulled away from Blaze. "Oh! Hello, Shadow." Once the echidna had said my name, Blaze's body immediately stopped trembling. Her body was still, as if she were stone.

The echidna looked from her to me. "Um, I gotta go to the shop to get some more ingredients for a cake..." he nodded, "I would like to bake with Ami. So, uh, is there something you guys want from the shop?"

I just stared at him, I wanted him to leave already so I could talk to Blaze. "No thanks, Knuckles," I said, now tapping my foot against the floor. I was getting impatient. It seemed as if two seconds were sixty minutes!

He looked at my lilac feline, and I saw the sympathy in his eyes. There was a short pause, and his lips moved, "Uh, Blaze would you like something?"

She didn't reply at first, but about after twenty five seconds, she replied to the guardian, "Yes, please. Two bottles of original coke, and a big bag of onion rings. Please?"

The guardian had a surprised look on his face, but then he smiled. "All righty then, be back in a bit." He smiled and lightly kissed her forehead.

_Grrrrrr, what does that echidna think he's doing?_

I couldn't help but growl at him as he walked past me. He merely looked at me with a snarl, and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

I turned my attention to the feline in front of me. I blinked twice when I saw she was no longer standing in the same spot. My ear twitched when I heard a soft slamming of a door. I looked over and saw her at the freezer, a medium size tub of ice-cream in her arms.

She then got a spoon, and said without looking towards me, "You can have some as well. You just need a spoon... I couldn't be arsed getting out bowls." I caught a glimpse of her eyes, and noticed there was something different about them. A sort of anger... "I'm going to watch _The Dark Knight_ if you want ice-cream, but I don't like Batman. So... fuck off." Still without making eye contact with me, she walked past her head low, and her ears flat against her head.

Well, I was surprised she had never told me to 'fuck off' at all before. She must be upset with me with what I had done earlier. My ear twitched when I heard _The Dark Knight_ theme song begin, and then the explosion of something, and then the sound of a sliding door, plus an insane laugh from the villain I supposed, then another explosion.

I sighed. This movie sounded good. If it had many explosions then I'm not complaining. So I went into the living room, and found Blaze on the three seater couch, curled up with the ice-cream, her eyes glued to the screen. I looked from her to the television and saw people in clown masks, breaking into a bank. A robbery.

"Hmm," I walked over and sat down next to Blaze, as I watched. I couldn't help but chuckle, as one bye one they had to shoot each other.

_"Hey, where are the rest of the guys?" _

_**BANG!**_

I turned my attention to Blaze who was slowly scooping spoonfuls of cookie dough ice-cream into her mouth. I scooted closer to her. "Blaze?"

Her left ear raised itself again, so she was listening to me. "Yes?" She asked before shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

"_Oh so you're gonna kill me now?" _

The other man in the clown mask shook his head._ "No I was supposed to kill the bus diver." _

_"What bus?" _

_**CRAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!** _

_"That one."_

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I just became so angry!" My ear twitched, and at the corner of my eyes I saw a man, who looked like a scary clown, put a grenade into a banker's mouth. Heh, fun.

"Angry about the rumours! I know Shadow!" She stabbed the spoon into the bucket of ice-cream and placed it on the small coffee table in front of us. She turned herself around to face me and crossed her legs. "You've always been pissed off about them. But, you know goddamn well that this baby growing inside me belongs to the one who caused me pain for so long! Done so much damage to my body! And has scarred me mentally!_ You_ even saw what he did to me! And yet you still believe in those silly little rumours about my baby being Sonic's! What on _earth_ gave you that idea?!"

By now her eyes had filled with tears. Her amber eyes were so dull, so sad. I was starting to feel slightly depressed myself. I sighed, "I was speaking to Miss Rose earlier in the day..." Blaze's attention sharpened somewhat by the mention of the pink hedgehog's name, "She had told me that she had seen you and Sonic in an alley, kissing. Sonic had even confessed to me about it. He said it was the day I came in, and found you two in an embrace on the bathroom floor, with a pregnancy test."

I hated remembering that day. To think I tore off most of her clothes! And wanted to do something only scums like Mephiles would do! But, then again, now that I think about my behaviour these past months.  
Oh, Gods...

_**Flashback**_

_Shadow's POV_

_Mephiles smirked, and licked my poor flower's ear, biting it afterwards. Hearing that pained gasp made me struggle to stand still. "What is it you want?!" I yelled._

_He, however, smirked, "Well Shadow, since you'd probably ruin my fun if I did it." _

_"Did what?!" _

_He licked her behind the ear, "Fuck her, of course. I've decided to leave that to you." _

_I was growling now, "I won't! You sick man!" _

_He merely chuckled as he continued to bite and lick her ears. Whimpers and pained gasps came from Blaze's creamy white lips. "But you have to, or would you rather watch me do it? Or I could just get it over with and kill her, along with the little thing inside her."_

_I felt sick. He wanted **ME**t__o do that to her, or else **HE** would do it!_

_My growls grew louder. I was furious! _

_"Shadow, hurry up and chose." _

_And when he said that, he began to bring his crystal claws down her chest. Her screams, oh gods... I could feel her pain.  
"Stop!" _

_He raised an eyebrow, and took his hand away. Her chest was now covered in bloody lines. "Well Shadow?" _

_Her whimpering was making my heart break. "Shadow," she whispered, her voice cracking._

_I prayed to the gods that she'd forgive me._

"_I-I'll do it," I stuttered, trying to not roar at him. His smirk made my stomach churn, and he threw her to me. "Ah," I caught her in my arms. I pulled her close to me, I felt her tears dripping onto my shoulder, her scarred form trembling._

"_Well, what are you waiting or?!" _

_She gasped and looked up at me, with frightened amber eyes. "Forgive me," I whispered, kissing her lips softly. She did try to pull away, but I held her in place, and continued to kiss her bloodied lips._

_I then began to lick her lips, asking for entrance to her warm mouth. I was doubting she'd let me in, but when she heard. "Hurry up, you fucking bitch!" And got a slash across the back, she opened her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth and began licking every tooth, every part of her mouth._

"_Come on! Get to the good bit." And with that, we were pushed onto the bed, me on top of her._

_I had never seen her so scared before. I whispered to her, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." _

_Mephiles spoke, "No way, Shadow. It's either the hard way, or she gets a bit more of me!" _

_"No! I wont!" I exclaimed, getting up off of her, but, I was pulled back down. _

_"No," She whispered, pain in her once soft, happy voice. "Please, don't let him." She sobbed._

_Was I hearing things? She actually WANTED me to do that to her? "Are you sure?" _

_She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. She forced a smile, and wrapped her legs around my torso._

_I couldn't deny her. I loved her with my heart, and I had always wanted her to be one with me. But not like this. I wanted it to be willing. Well, I guessed she was willing to let me, but only so she wouldn't have to feel pain from him._

_Heh, that's all it was. She just didn't want to be raped by him, she didn't love me at all. This meant nothing. It's only to save her skin._

"_Hurry up!"_

_I nodded, leaned down, and kissed her once more, and surprisingly, she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and deepened the kiss. Whoa, sudden change._

_I broke the kiss and looked at her. Her cheeks were a faint crimson, the childish smile on her face only warmed my heart. I then began to lick down her body, licking up some fresh splashes of blood while I was at it. A few hisses of pained came from her, and I was quick to stop, but, again, surprisingly she told me to continue._

_I wasn't sure whether she knew what would happen if I disobeyed Mephiles' orders, or was she really getting into this? Meh, probably Mephiles._

_I sighed mentally, but began my licking, until I got to her virginal area. "N-no." She whispered. "N-n-not there Shadow." _

_Ah, baby, right. But would licking do any damage? I doubted, but just to be safe, I obeyed._

_My hand then began to rub her thighs, going over her virginal area now and then. She seemed to like it, as a few moans came from her lips._

"_Whore!" Mephiles yelled, catching the attention of us both. The fragile body beneath me began to tremble. "Suck him off." He growled, and I could see his hand making it's way to his own crotch. He's going to fucking jack off!_

_Hesitantly, she sat up, tears in her eyes. "You don't have to do it," I whispered, pulling her body close to mine. _

_"Hey! She has to do it! Or else she gets a hard and painful fucking from me."_

_I was getting seriously pissed off now. And I didn't have my fucking Chaos Emeralds with me! I could have teleported out of this shit heap! Then again, Chaos Blast is too dangerous. Blaze could get in the way, and be hurt. I couldn't risk that happening, but what else could I do?!_

"_Oh quit your whimpering, whore!" He yelled stomping over. I growled when he stretched out his hand to grab her. _

_"Don't touch her. Just give her a chance, she'll do it."_

_"What? Shadow?" She gasped._

_"Oh, shut up." I said laying back on the bed, bringing her with me. May the Gods forgive me.  
"__Go on now, suck me off, like a good girl." _

___Her ears fell flat against her head "B-but-" _

___SLAP! _

___"Ah!" Blaze, forgive me. _

___"What are you waiting for! SUCK. MY. COCK!" I yelled forcing her face into my lower region. She was screaming. "Do as he says! And I'll let you live, my little whore." Mephiles chuckled_

_She began to whimper, but obeyed our sinful commands. She began rubbing my already erect cock. I didn't even notice it before. Perhaps it was the fun in touching her, kissing her, feeling her. Oh Gods! I sound like Mephiles!_

_She then began to lick the tip, sobbing as she did so._

"_I'll take her from the back." And I felt an extra weight on the bed, and there behind her, was Mephiles, his hands on her butt, spreading her cheeks. "N-no" She gasped, but that earned her a hard slap on the ass. You know the kinda slap that that you get and then another person says "OOH! Felt that"? Yes... it was like that._

_With a cry, she began again, this time taking my whole length into her mouth. Wow! "Oh, mmm." She began to suck on it, moans passing my lips. God this felt so good! "__Ah, mmmm, good girl." I moaned, grabbing a fistful of her hair._

_I closed my eyes, as the pleasure surged through my body. But my eyes soon snapped open when she let out a scream. "Oh, shut up, whore, and take it." _

_I looked to see Mephiles thrusting into her backside. Painful. With lube? "Ah! AH! STOOOP!" She screamed. _

_My heart broke. She was in pain, and I wasn't exactly helping either. Her head rested on my lower stomach, while she gripped my thighs. The pain from her claws, gods she needed them cut. But I deserved it though._

_Seconds passed, and I decided that she didn't deserve any of this. "Hey Mephiles, pack it in, eh?"_

_He monaed loudly, "But, ah, so tight! Ah, why?" _

_I was sick. And her screams continued. With one long scream from her and with one long moan from him. He collapsed onto her. Their breaths quick and uneven._

"_Here," he panted, "you can have her now. I'm tired." He said, weakly getting up, but not before grabbing a handful of her hair, and pulling her head back. "'Night, love." He roughly kissed her bloodied lips, and got off the bed, and went out of the room, leaving us alone._

_I knew she was upset, and hurt, in pain, humiliated, but, I still had a big problem. I needed release!_

_I was chewing on my lip, trying to force myself not to make her do it._

_She then lifted her head to look at me. Her sobbing continued, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "I-I-I s-suppose y-y-you wa-ant me to finish." She stuttered. _

_"Yes," I grunted. She nodded, and I spread my legs for her._

_She started off again, licking the tip then taking it all in and sucking. "Oh, that's nice, hmmm." I was rubbing the back of her head as she did this. I had a feeling it wasn't helping. "__Ah! Blaaaaaze!" I screamed and with that I released into her mouth. I was panting as I lay back, beads of sweat were dripping down my head, and sobs from Blaze could be heard._

_Oh Gods, what have I done._

_**End flashback**_

Mentally I shuddered. That memory always made me feel so sick, I hated it. My ear twitched when I heard... sobbing? I looked up and saw the feline hunched over, her head in her hands.

"Blaze?" I called. She immediately sat up straight and looked at me, her cheeks were now streaked with black, obviously her eyeliner or mascara or whatever women wear on their face these days.

"Shadow-kun! Please if the kiss is what you are angry about, it was an accident! It wasn't supposed to happen it-" I silence her by pressing my lips against hers. Her eyes were wide with shock, but they soon closed when I pulled her into my arms and held her close to me. I closed my eyes too as I was enjoying the feel of her lips on mine, and to feel her body against mine again is just wonderful.

Her lips parted and she licked my lips gently. I opened my own mouth and slipped my tongue into hers. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me closer to her, the kiss we shared becoming deep.

"_If he's not dead by 6 o'clock, I will blow up a hospital. HEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"_

I laid Blaze down on the couch, me on top of her, both of us still lip locked. I couldn't help but trail my hand over her chest. I felt her shudder as I traced my fingers around her breasts. I brought my hand downwards, right down to her vaginal area. I smirked into the kiss and unzipped her jeans. But the next thing I knew I was pushed backwards.

"What the hell?!" I looked at her, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. "Please don't. We cant. I don't want to hurt the baby."

Oh right, the baby I forgot about that. But why does she want to keep it? Why not have it terminated?

She turned her head to the television, as did I. We have probably missed half of the movie. "Who's the guy in the hospital bed with half a face?" I asked.

"Harvey Dent. We missed how he became half skeletor. Hmm, gasoline burned the White Knight's face."

"Huh? How do you know all this?"

She shrugged and reached for her precious ice-cream, "Seen it a good few times. Never get tired of it."

I looked at the screen, "Hey, it's the clown guy from the start, and he is dressed as a nurse. Is he showing his feminine side? Or is he trying to tell us something?" I smirked. But I ended up getting a smack on the hip, "Hey, leave my hips alone, they've never hurt you before."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Don't diss the sexy, evil, psychopathic Joker or you die. Savvy?"

I chuckled and poked her ribs, "You are not a pirate! Get Johnny Depp or Jack or whatever his name is out of you're fantasies!"

She placed the ice-cream on the table again, and stood up. I raised an eyebrow "Where are you going?"

She smirked at me, and stood in front of the television. She began swaying her body in all different directions slightly, her hands mostly moving. She looked as is she were drunk. "Are you drunk?"

She pointed at me , "YES! Yes, I am. And to answer your first question, I am going to get rum. To Tortuga!"

She began to laugh, and she came back over to couch and sat next to me. She leaned on me. I wrapped my arm around her so she was now laying on my chest. I stroked her hair gently with one hand, and with the other I stroked her stomach which was now a small lump. I lightly kissed the back of her ear and asked, "Hey, how come Dick Greyson isn't in this?"

She began to giggle, "You don't know who Harvey Dent and the Joker are? And yet you know about Dick?"

"Well, he is the child molester's side kick, isn't he?"

She punched me in the leg. Ow, bitch. "Hey, what was that for?"

She poked my chest, "For calling my hero a child molester. You big bully." I pinched her ear, "Ow! See? You are a big bully!"

A smirk came to my tanned lips, as I said, "But I'm you're hot and sexy bully. Right?"

She chuckled, "Now don't go that far." I laughed and licked the tip of her nose. She giggled lightly, "Mew. And, anyways, what makes you think a man who is all about fighting _crime _and _bad guys_ and getting _justice_ would be kiddy fiddler?"

Haha, kiddy fiddler! "Well, because he is a grown adult. And he runs around with a really young boy of about thirteen or something. And that boy wear really _tiiiiiiiiiiiiight_ tights. You don't have to be a genius to know what's going on there."

She began to laugh, "Oh? Then what's spiderman?"

I shrugged, "That's simple: Spider Man is simply a guy in a giant condom who shoots cum out of his hands." She pinched my arm, "Ow! And you call me a bully? I'm the one being assaulted."

"You're so mean, Shadow-kun. If kids heard you talk like that about their superheros they'd have you're balls."

Again she was in a fit of laughter. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Now shut up, Shadow-kun, me wants to see what happens next."

"But you already know what's going to happen!"

She shrugged, "You're point is?"

I groaned, and stroked her stomach with both hands. I sighed. Why was she keeping this child? It's father caused her so much pain. Why give birth to the son of that father?

I needed to ask. "Blaze, love?"

She looked up at me, a smile on her face "Yes, Shadow-kun?"

"Blaze, love, when the baby is born are you going to give it up for adoption?"

She frowned "No. Why?"

I sighed "But why not? It's bad enough you are giving birth to it-"

She cut me off as she sat up. "What the hell do you mean 'it's bad enough'?! What I do with this baby is my choice and my choice is to give birth to it and to love it!"

I groaned in annoyance, "But the father was a monster! Lets not forget that Mephiles is the reason you are going to give birth! This child is Mephiles'! It will be just like him! Cold hearted! Cruel! A pedophile!"

Her hand connected with my cheek in a slap. I growled at her, and grabbed her the shoulders. I forced her back onto the couch. She tried to struggle beneath me. "Let me up! Let me up!" She screamed. My grip on her shoulders became tighter.

"No!" I snarled. She cried out when I bit her ear hard.

"Stop!" she screamed.

When I saw her like this, weak, scared, hurt, I couldn't help but become aroused. "Perhaps I should continue with what I had planned earlier!" I snarled and held her down by the throat with one hand, while I pulled the zipper of her jeans all the way down. She continued to struggle beneath me.

"N-no," she whispered.

I smirked and ripped her jeans from her hips, exposing her panty covered pussy. "Mmmm, pink, black and frilly. Sexual," I chuckled, and slipped my fingers into her panties, and pulled them down, but as I pulled them down, I heard the front door opening. Followed by a, "Shadow, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Sonic, help!" Cried the feline beneath me.

Quickly I was thrown off her and onto the floor. I banged my head against the coffee table as I landed, "Fucking hell!" I screamed and clutched each side of my head in pain.

I looked and saw Faker holding my Blaze in his arms. "Get away from her, Faker!"

I stood up, as did he and he retorted saying, "Get the hell out of here, Shadow! Before I seriously hurt you!"

I growled at him, but my ear twitched when I heard whimpering from behind him. On the cough curled up in a ball, and crying her eyes out was Blaze, her underwear and jeans down to her knees. A-and I did it. I clenched my fists, and growled once more, before pulling my trusty Chaos Emerald out of my quills. With the words, "Chaos control!" I was gone in a flash of light.

I ended up at the top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean, and the sun that was now sinking into it. I folded my arms over my chest and thought about what had happened just seconds ago.

"Oh gods, I've become a monster!"

_End of chapter 4! R&R, pretty please._

Big thank you to Bureizu za Vampire for looking at my work and correcting some error


	5. Perverted Hero

Perverted Hero

Sonics POV

"How fucking dare he!" I roared after the flash of light had faded away. I had never felt such rage in my entire life. My body was even trembling, my fists were clenched tightly I swore I could feel my nail ripping through my gloves.

"S-Sonikku?" Suddenly I felt my rage melt away when I heard that pitiful whimpere. I turned around and chewed my bottom lip. "Blaze" I whispered. She was laying there, she looked so scared, she was trembling, her cheeks were stained with black streaks, her hair was a mess, her jeans were do to her ankles and her panties were pulled down to her knees. I'm not sure if she knew it or not, or else she was just to shocked to move. "Sonikku, I'm sorry" She whimpered. My heart sank. She was apologising for something that her SUPPOSED boyfriend did?!

I sat next to her and pulled her up into my arms and held close to my chest "Sshh it's not your fault, it's his." I whispered into her ear and gently kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, her eyes were puffy and black "H-he was just made because I wanted to keep the baby." she whimpered and buried her face in my chest. My ears fell flat against my skull, and I gently rubbed her back, tyring to comfort her. "It's gonna be ok Blaze, I promise." She then looked up at me a hopeful smiled on her eyeliner streaked face. Oh gods how could I promise that? I promise before I would never let anyone hurt her again and yet she is here half naked and terrified and scared!

H-half naked?! My hands went down her back a little more and u felt soft fur then, the base of a tail, oohh my! I chewed my lower lip, I had an urge to touch her butt. I've wanted her for a long time! Heck longer than Shadow! I knew her first!

"S-Sonikku?" I heard her whimper, I looked down at her, and she was looking up at me. Her amber eyes teary, and pleading. She looked so helpless, yet, I still did it. I placed my gloved hand on her ass. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but could also feel the felines body tremble. "Please Sonikku" she whimpered and attempted to pull away from me.

"Sorry Blaze, I couldn't help it" usually when one says sorry they stop doing whatever they are sorry for, but noooo I didn't stop. He whimperes came to my ears, each one made a fresh crack in my heart, but I still didnt stop, I found that my hand had slid all the way down her left ass cheek, I gently slid my finger between her legs "Kyahh! Sonikku?!" she cried out and pulled away from me, but falling on her back on the couch.

She laid there, her chest quickly rising and falling, her legs closed tight together "Please Sonikku" she whimpered. Gods! What had I done?! My ears fell flat against my skull as I looked down at her. "Blaze?" I whispered, she looked up at me, fear in her eyes. I mentally kicked myself. How could I do this to her?! I sighed and took hold of her patnies. She began to struggle "Sshh no it's not like that" I said as I pulled them up. As I did my fingers rubbed against her pussy. Oh gods!

"Mew?" she looked up at me, I saw confusion in her eyes. Guess she though I was- oh crap I'm gonna have to send her back to Dr. Rodman soon! "See I'm just pulling them back up" She was ever so still, as I slid up her jeans. "There, heh better?" I laughed nervously.

"S-Sonikku?" She whimpered. I leaned over her "Yeah?" her ears fell flat against her skull and she whsipered "Hold me?" What?! After what I just did? "Please Sonikku? I-I'm sorry for crying out" she whimpered. Oh Gods! Immediatly I pulled her up and held her in my arms. I held her close to my body. "I'm sorry Blaze, I really am!" I held her tightly, she merely looked up at me and gently licked the tip of my nose. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks again. "It's ok Sonikku" she whispered as she nuzzled into me.

We were like that for me what seemed like a blissful eternity. Although it took alot of restraint not to touch her body again, but I kept my restraint and didnt touch her!

My ears twitched as I heard a soft noise. I looked down and it was Blaze, purring softly, her eyes were closed, her breathing was soft, and she was smiling. She was asleep. I smiled and laid back on the couch, so she was more comfortable laying on me. I gently stroked the back of her ears, and her purirng became louder. "She's kinda cute when she sleeps" I chuckled and gently kissed her forehead.

My ears then twitched when I heard the front door creak open "Oh SONIKKUUUU MY LOVE! Are you here? We're back from our picnic! And Knuckles brought home food! Yay"

"Oh shit"

end chapter

Yeahhh h-hey guys, yeah i know it's been so long since I updated but alot of crap has been going on, so i hope this makes up for it ^^; r&r pwease =3


	6. Pink is leathal!

_**Chapter 6 : Pink is leathal!**_

_**Sonikku's POV**_

I quickly sat up! Accidentally knocking Blaze off my lap, and eheh onto the floor. "MEW!" She cried as she hit the floor "What? What is it?" I looked down at her, she was on her side, rubbing her thigh "Ouch" I bit my bottom lip and my ear twitched when I heard "Oh Sonikku!" from behind me. "Oh fabulous" I muttered. I saw HER come into the room as I helped Blaze back onto the couch. "Sorry" I whispered and did something BOLD! Something DARING! Something THAT AMY WOULD BEHEAD ME FOR! I KISSED HER CHEEK!

Blaze looked up at me with her beautiful Amber eyes, I could see a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "Oh Sonikku" She giggled and gently licked the tip of my nose. I smiled, half forgetting my date with death herself. Blaze and I both flinched when we heard a VERY loud "SONIKKU! HOW DARE YOU KISS THAT LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN? AH! IT'S YOURS ISNT IT?" Now normally Blaze and I and well everyone else would ignore her, but this time, as I held both of her hands, I could feel her shaking, violently! She was scared?

In a matter of seconds I was pulled away! OFF THE COUCH! "Hey Amy calm down!" I yelled but she already had me by the scruff and had pulled out her piko piko hammer. "AH! C-come on Ames!" but she wasn't listening and she swung her hammer, but right when it was about to come in contact with my beautiful face, it stopped suddenly. "Huh?" I looked and saw Knuckles holding the hammer, a huge grin of his face, and Amy sitting on the floor, pouting like a spoilt child who didn't get the shiny toy they wanted, and her arms folded over her chest. I pushed the head of the hammer away and literally glomped him "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He groaned and shoved me off him "Yeah, yeah stop being mushy" he stood up and walked over to the couch, where Blaze sat, slightly dazed. Heh, oops!

I then turned my head to see Amy on the floor next to me crying. I chewed my bottom lip and guilt attacked my heart. "Aw crap" I sighed "Look uh, listen Ames. We're not and never were going out." I flinched, waiting to be slapped in the face or something. But, she didn't respond, she just sat there her head hanging low, tears dripping from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Amy, if I hurt your feelings, but I have another girl in mind. I hope you understand that, right?" The room was silent, I looked up to see Blaze sitting on Knuckles lap, the two were staring at Amy and I, Blaze chewed her bottom lip, I could tell since I could see oozy red fluid drip down her chin.

I looked back at Amy, and she was still the way she had been before "Uh Ames?" I gently touched the back of her head. She slapped my hand and pulled away. "Don't touch me Sonic!" She yelled. I flinched and looked away. "I don't ever wanna see you again you stupid hedgehog! I only ever loved you and you treat me like shit! But I ignored it, and continued to try and win your heart. But right now, I give up, I don't give a shit about you anymore! I-I hate you Sonic the hedgehog! " she cried and ran out of the house, slamming the door after her. I sighed and looked to the floor. "She didn't mean it Sonic, she's just speaking out of hurt" I looked up at the crimson echidna. My ears fell flat against my skull "Sonikku? M-maybe you could give Amy-san a chance?" I looked at the lilac feline, she was still shivering slightly, and her mascara and eyeliner was now streaked down her face, but to me she looked stunning. Her amber eyes were so beautiful, it was one of the many features I love about her. "Well Sonikku?" She wanted me to give Amy a chance? Why should I? She's not the one I have feelings for! There's only one girl I would ever want, and she is right in front of me, in the arms of an Echidna?

" I can't Blazey-chan, I don't love her that way. " she sighed but nodded "But, I think you should at least go look for her Sonikku." Mentally I groaned, I didn't want to, after all she didn't want to see me right now, I was about to say no but she cut me off "Please Sonikku? I think it would be best if you looked for her, she still cares for you and if you go look for her, you might be able to sort things out between you two. Please Sonikku? " I sighed and scratched the back of my head, well she was right, he could easily kidnap Ames and then he'd probably threaten to kill her if I didn't go to him. Of course I could defeat him easily within a super sonic second, but his plans DO get slightly more wicked each time. The robotic black widow for example, that was pretty harsh. I mean ACID? "Okay Blaze, I'll go look for her." I smiled and gave her my signature thumbs up. She smiled and slid off Knuckles' lap. 'Hmmmm bet he has a hard on now' I smirked slightly and watched the guardian. Not even a blush? Damn proud spoon.

I then looked back at Blaze, who was now standing in front of me, she leaned forward. My heart was pounding, was I getting what I always wanted. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips a little. Only to feel her soft lips on my cheek. I opened my eyes and sighed in disappointment. I looked at her, her ears fell flat against her head "S-Sonikku? C-can I ask another favour of you?" I nodded "Shoot" I leaned against the couch, my elbow resting on Knuckles head. "Ummm I was wondering, while you are looking for Amy-san, could y-you possibly keep an eye out for Shadow-kun?"

Look for Shadow? My fists clenched, I was shaking with anger. Knuckles shoved my arm away from his head "Hey, are you ok?" I ignored him and stared at Blaze. What was this? He just assaulted her! And she wants him back? "No! I wont keep an eye out for him!" I yelled at her. She flinched, but stepped forward "Please Sonikku?" she whimpered. But no, I wasn't going to look for a broody, sexually assaulting bastard! Does she not care? He could of hurt that kid for fuck sake! "No Blaze! I'm not looking for him! There's no way he's coming back into this house! Do you not realize what he almost did to you? He had you crying on that couch, he had just about half naked! What kind of boyfriend does that? Honestly Blaze! Wake up! Shadow is not right for you! If he tried this once he'll try it again!"

I was now growling deep in my throat, the thought of Shadow just GRRRR! "I-I'm sorry Sonikku, b-but I can't help it. I love him" I heard her whimper "Huh?" Blaze was crying, her body was shaking, her ears were flat against her skull. "Now look what you did Sonic!" Knuckles said, and hit me in the back of the head, before walking over to Blaze, and pulling her into a hug. 'Gah! That should be me!' Blaze whimpered and nuzzled into Knuckles' chest. "Gahh Knuckles get away from her!" Knuckles then looked over his shoulder at me, he glared at me. "Sonic, just cool off and go look for Amy and Shadow." I folded my arms over my chest "I dont have to if I dont want to Knuckle-head!" This time he let go of Blaze "No Knuckles-chan" she whimpered. Knuckles turned around to face me, his facial expression was, quite scary. His fists were clenched and his fangs were bared. "Sonic, get your blue ass out that door now before I neuter you!" He was serious, I swore I could of seen a dark aura around him.

I growled at him, before giving in "Gah! Ok! Ok! I'm going! " I yelled and stomped my way over to the door, I gripped the handle tightly, using it as a stress reliever, but it only made my hand swell a little. With a growl I opened the bloody door and stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I then took a deep breath "Okay, calm down Sonic!" I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I was slightly calmer than I was a few seconds ago. So I decided just to run, maybe I might pass Amy and grrrr Sh-Shadow. "I really don't want to find him. I really don't" I groaned as I darted off in a random direction.

_**End Sonikku's POV**_

_**Shadow-kuns POV**_

I sighed as I collapsed onto to Silvers bed. Silvers, blood and 'cream' stained bed. This was where it all ended. Well, not exactly in this room, but in this house. This is where I ended up after I Chaos Controlled out of the house, I apparently share with, others. I don't remember thinking about coming here, perhaps it was in the subconscious of my mind. Perhaps in the back of my head, Mephiles' death continues to replay. I sighed, and placed my hands on my albino fluff chest, and closed my eyes.

_**Memory of Mephi-kuns death**_

_"Sh-Shadow?"_

_Silently, I headed into the kitchen, and quietly opened one of the drawers, a smirk found it's place on my lips, as my blood red eyes, saw the butcher knife, just resting on top of a few cloths. And of course without hesitation, I grabbed it out of the drawer and examined it._

_Gently, I glided my hand over the blade, testing it's sharpness, and a hiss of pain was the answer to that. A small cut was now on my hand. "Perfect." I whispered, and walked out the kitchen, only to see a frightened Blaze standing in the hallway, the blanket wrapped around her._

_She gasped, and took a step back when she saw the knife in my hand._

_"Sh-Shadow?" She gasped. "Shush." I whispered, placing my finger on my lips, signalling for her to keep quiet._

_She eyed the knife with frightened eyes, but nodded her head._

_I walked down the small hallway, passing the room, I and Blaze had just been in, passed the bathroom, which had the door wide open. And finally, I came to a half closed door. I pushed the door open. Luckily, it didn't creak, so it made this a wee bit easier._

_I walked silently, over to the bed, were HE lay, one leg hanging off the bed. I went over, and looked at him, once more, before, holding the knife a few inches above his head, and DOWN IT CAME!_

_"AH!" The demon gasped. I took the blade out, and again I stabbed. STAB. STAB, STAB! Even though he was no longer moving, and even though his blood now stained my chest hair, and my muzzle. I continued to stab him. His skull almost completely mashed to shit. "How do you like it!" I screamed at the dead rapist._

_After a while, my arm got tired, so I stopped. I took a look at my work, and was satisfied. But strangely, something told me to stab him again, and again, and again! But he's dead, so why?_

_I felt the urge to stab him, or anything! I wanted to hear screams! But all he gave me was a gasp! I wanted to hear him scream! Beg for mercy!_

_I pulled the knife out his skull, and my ears perked up, when I heard a gasp._

_**End memory**_

Slowly I re-opened my eyes, and started at the egg shell coloured ceiling. I breathed in deeply through my nose, resulting in me sitting up quickly and choking and coughing. The smell of the copper tasting fluid still lingered, as did a few flies and their offspring. This all reminded me of that movie where inbred hicks and their demented son Thomas Hewitt aka Leather Face.

I stood up and looked around the room, flies and larva was everywhere, even on the bed, I was just laying on. Very nice. Note my sarcasm. I sighed and wiped the larva from my back and shoulders. I then looked at the bed, my ears fell flat against my skull. "This was where she lay, its where I....." I bit my tongue. I couldn't even say it. And to think I almost did it to her already! "What is wrong with me?" I yelled. "A-Am I becoming like HIM? The one person who I hate so much? GAHH! I don't understand this!" I roared and knocked down the bedside table, the lamp smashing. I panted heavily and walked out of the room. "Gahhh, ok Shadow, calm down. Relax" I sighed and ran my hand through my quills. "This is insane." I muttered and walked down the end of the hall. "Hmmm wonder if he's still there." I smirked and pushed the door open.

_**End chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it ^^**_


	7. Don't come closer, you'll die slowly

_**Chapter 7 : Don't come closer, you'll die slowly...**_

_**Shadow's POV**_

I pushed the door opened and walked into the room, groaning at the sight of flie sall over the place,some coming over to inspect me. Groaning in annoyance I swatted them away "Get away, disgusting disese ridden insects." Sometimes I wondered why such annoying pests such as flies, and Sonic the hedgehog, were born. Aboard the ARK, I remember Maria telling me that every living thing had it's purpose in life. Using myself as an example, I was created to help mankind. So,I believed Maria, thinking that all living things had at least a GOOD USEFUL purpose. That was until, my dearest friend was shot in the chest! "Gah! Sutpid humans!" I yelled to no one,my fists were clenched as I made my way towards the bed, the blankets in a bloody heap. I tried taking my mind of my Maria, and focused on seeing the rotting corpse of my beloved's rapist. Ohhh what a joy! Smirking I gripped the bloody, fly covered blanket tightly, quickly ripping it off, causing a buzzing comotion from the frightened flies. I stared at the bed. The only thing present was a dies blood stain and some dead flies. Why wasnt he here? No one knew the locatio of this house! Mephiles was smart enough to keep his plans to himself, unlike a certain overwieght mad dorctor, who loves to boast.

Growling, I gripped the side of the bed and flipped it over,the buzzing of flies becoming louder as I seemed to have disturbed all of the disgusting pests. Fuck the flies, where was Mephiles? I began to search the room knocking over any moveable piece of furniture. "GRAH! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!" I roared, my ears then twitched at noise. I became silent, remaining still, trying to drown out the noise of the flies so I could hear the noise. It sounded like humming? "_Shadow_." I quickly looked up, my eyes scaning the destroyed room. "WHO IS THERE?COME OUT COWARD!" I growled, my fists clenched, waiting for some sort of response. When I never got one, I figured it was just in my head, but that didnt stop me from being extremly pissed at the fast that Mephiles' body was missing. Snarling I shook my head and headed out of the room, loking for other things to knock over and destroy!

_**End of Shadow's POV**_

_**Blaze's POV**_

I was trembling, I havent seen Knuckles this angry- wait nevermind, I have seen him this angry, but never with Sonic. I placed my shaking hand on his shoulder "Knuckles-chan?" he looked over his shoulder at me, his violet eyes burning with rage. My ears fell flat against my head and I bit my lower lip "Kn-Knuckles-chan?" I poked his nose. He was crossed eyed for a second, I couldnt help but giggle a bit. The red guradian sighed and his eyes became their soft beautiful self. A small smile reached his lips and he turned around to face me. "Did I scare you?" Oh here we go.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Why of course not! Oh come on Knuckles do we honestly have to do this?" I groaned and poked his chest. He only laughed "I thought you liked the wizard of Oz." I rolled my eyes and hugged the big stupid guardian. "I do, but the role of the Scarecrow does not suit you. You are more like a BIG FLUFFY cowardly lion." I grinned and nuzzled into his chest. "Great thanks alot Blaze." He laughed and blew on my ear. I giggled, I was actually begining to forget about what happened a few moments ago, but of course the past always cathes up on you. That was pretty damn quick work of it!

Knuckles pulled away and placed his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them gently. In his violet eyes I saw worry. I sighed, knowing he was going to say something about what happened, and more than likely ask questions I probably wont be comfortable in answering. "Blaze, what was Sonic talking about?" I sighed, and chewed my bottom lip, hissing in pain as it had already had tiny little wounds. "Come on Blaze, I just want to help." He placed his large hand on the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek gently. I looked up at his face, a sympathetic smile on his tanned muzzle. "If I tell you, you'll hate Shadow too." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I'm going to my room, to try and sleep on things." I gently tapped his cheek with my four fingers, and walked away, heading for the stairs. " Oh! And, if Sonikku comes back w-will you please tell me?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him. He sighed, cimson lids covering beautiful violet irises. "Fine, but if he's all pissy I'm not calling you, and besides, if your asleep you can forget about me waking you. Or letting Sonic wake you. Okay?" Crimson opened up, revealing violet, eyes, both holding stong emotion. Hurt, sympathy, anger, and confusion. I merely sighed and nodded "Mkay, night Knuckles" I said as I headed upstairs, I was dying for some comfort right about now, and my bed possesed the best form.

As, I came up to the landing, my ear twitched at the sound of a door creaking. I turned my attention to the door on the left, right next to Sonics room, Tails' room. I heard voices, they were low, and hard to hear, but the only words I could make out were: "_Bob_" and gasps "_Forgot how to breath_!" Slowly I walked over to his room, the voices becoming slightly clear. "..._what do people yell when they see you coming_?" I pushed the door open and poked my head in the room. First thing I noticed, was the t.v. was on. "_That is just repulsing. Oh! An old slipper_! _Yum_!" said a cokroach man? I shook my head and stepped into the room, it was dark, save for the light the television gave off. I scanned the room, looking for the young kitsune, soon finding a small form, asleep on the bed. I smiled. "_I like this Monsters verses aliens idea, thingy_" I sat down on the bed next to the sleeping younster, only noticing that it was not the young two tailed genius. "Cream?" I whispered gently stroking the top of her head. "_They said I was mad, well I'll show them, I'll show them all MUWRHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ I looked back at the television, my eye twitching slight at the cockroach man with the handsome accent. He was hooking a giant woman to a pizza box? "Oh cartoons these days." I sighed and looked back at the sleeping rabbit. I called her again "Cream? Come on, I'll take you into your own bed." I whispered into her ear. "_That's not true, the Invisable Man did_!" "_He died of a heartattack, twenty-five tears ago_" "_Nooo!" _I chuckled when the bunny did not reply. I stood up and turned on the light, wincing slightly, my eyes trying to adjust to the brightness. I then looked down at the young rabbit. A frown cam to my lips, as I saw, her always neat and tidy fur, was messy, and matted. I saw red, r-red stained her lips. The blanket covered her small form, right up to her neck. I was wincing, I had a terrible feeling in my stomach. I bit the inside of my cheek and placed a hand on my stomach, it now a small bump. I rubbed it gently as I stepped closer to the bed "_Bob_!" "_Yeah_?" "_Help me_!" "_Oh, sorry I was just staring at this bird over there heh_."

I gripped the blanket tightly, and closed my eyes as I ripped off the blanket. Opening one eye, I stared down at the youngling, almost vomiting at the sight. "Oh god!" I cried stumbling backwards, my back crashing the kits wardrobes, making a loud bang. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" I screamed. My body was shaking and I looked at the young rabbit. I cried out, seeing her like this. She had been stripped of her clothes, her entire body was decorated with deep cuts. But what made me want to vomit most of all was, the blood, that stained her legs, which were spread wide open, for ALLLLL to see! "_Wait did you find the jar you couldnt open? What was it? Was there pickles in it? Where is the giant jar of pickles? Where is it?_" "_Ah! Wh-what my comrad is trying to say is that we think the New Susan is the cats Mewrow, ehehehehehehe. I'm sorry_" Tears slipping down my cheeks, I slid down the wardrobe until my backside came in contact with plush carpeted floor. My lower lip was trembling, my throat was starting to hurt, from trying to keep my screams of shock and terror inside myself. My body then became stiff as I heard foot steps coming up the stairs followed by my name being called "Blaze? Are you ok?" That was it, I couldnt keep them inside anymore. I clenched my eyes shut, and screamed my lungs out. My screams and sobs caught the attention of the guaudrian who had now just burt into the room, only to end up standing stiff as a board, his eyes fixed on the youngling in the bed.

"Kn-Knuckles!" I cried, opening my arms out to him, like a child would when they wanted to be picked up. He dropped to his knees and scooted over to me. He fell against me, one of his hands against the wardrobe for support. His breathing was heavy, I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly "Knuckles!" I cried out, burying my head into his chest. His free hand placed itself on the back of my head.

I can't remember how long we were like this, but I never stopped crying, and Knuckles, he never said a word. "_I may not have a brain, gentlmen, but I have an idea_" I felt the guardians hand remove itself from my head, and he pulled away from me. I looked up at him, his face was had no expression. He merely walked over to the bed and sat next to the bunny, whom we assume by now, is dead, possibly from blood loss. My body began to shake as I stared at the gurdian, he gently ran his thumb along her cheek, his eyes scanning her naked and abused form. It took him alot of strength, to just look at her and not become consumed by rage, I could tell it was hard for him, the longer he looked the tighter his fists clenched. My eyes then widened at a thought that just came to my mind. Where was the young kit? "Kn-Knuckles?" I whimpered. The crimson guardian looked over at me, his eyes only filled with pain and sadness. "Wh-where is Tails?" I cried. The guardians eyes widened, and he looked back at Cream, he gasped. "Tails!" He quickly got to his feet. My heart was beating rapidly in his chest, why was this happening? Why a poor innocent child? "_Ship will self distruct_" "_It was a pleasure knowing you Doc_" "_The feelings mutual my friend_." "_I'll see you guys tomorrow, for lunch_." "_That's right Bob_" "_Yes, there will be candy and cake, balloons_" "_Cake and balloons for lunch? Aw it's gonna be the best day ever! I love you guys_!"

Knuckles looked down at me "Blaze." he crouched down infront of me and placed his hand on the side of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek gently, wiping away my tears. "You stay in here, kay? I'm going to have a look around for Tails, n-now if you hear anything, see anything or anyone, if you can just run out here, or scream for me, alright?" his little talk wasnt comforting at all, the idea of someone being in the house scared me, but looking at my dear little friend, it proved that someone was in the house. I was scared to know who it was but, for some reason, my mind kepting screaming HIS name. My eyes widened. Mephiles? But that was impossible, Shadow killed him. I saw him myself, and ooohhh what a beautiful sight it was. Him laying on the bed, lifeless, blood staning his white chest, ooohhh beautiful. "Blaze? Understand?" I shook my head and looked up at the guardian. "Stay in this room ok, keep the door closed. Ok?" I didn't actually get to protest againt his words, since he had already stood up and left me. On my own. With... "Cream." I whimpered. "I hope Knuckles catches th-that sick bastard." I muttered, bringing my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. My I continued to stare at the young rabbit. She didnt deserve this. She didnt deserve to be hurt like she was. "_Derik, you are a selfish jerk. But you know what? I've met someone else! She's lime green, has fourteen chunks of pinapple inside of her, and she is what I deserve. I'm happy now Derik, it's over_" I turned my head to the side, and glared at the television. "_Goodbye Derik. Good luck getting over me_" "_Uh Bob, it's me he's never gonna get over_." "_He was dating you too? That selfish_-" The televion screen went black, I looked from the television to the bed, only to notice"Knuckles!" I screamed, as I continued to stare are the empty blood stained bed. "Knuckles! Knuckles! Knuckles! She's gone!" I cried, pressing my back further against the wardrobe door. I screamed when the light went out. The room was pitch black, I couldnt see a thing. My breathing became quick and unsteady "Knuckles?" I whimpered

It was quiet, I couldnt hear anything, save for my own breathing. I hugged my legs tighter, my gaze on the floor, but I couldnt help but notice a bright colour. I looked up a little and saw a bright green small circle, with a tiny dot black dot in the middle. I leaned forward, my hands on the floor, keeping me held up. I lower my arms, my upper body lowering as well. I stared at the circle, my eyes squinting, trying to make out what it was. For all I knew it could of been some sort of toy Tails had made. I scooted a little closer as I continued to stare. "Knuckles?" I called out, not taking my eyes off the green circle. But as I continued to stare, andother green circle appeared. I gasped, but leaned in closer. I slowly brought my hand out, to touch whatever it was. But as I did I heard chuckling. I looked up quickly, my ears twitching. "Kn-Knuckles? I-is that you?" I whimpered, as I moved my hand away from the green circles, only to be grabbed by a stong hand! "AH! KNUCKLES!" I screamed, pulling against the hand. The chuckling turned into pshycotic laughter. My hand was released and I quickly got to my feet, and ran to the door, bumping into the side of the wardrobe as I got there. Quickly I pressed down on the handle and pulled, but to no avail. "Ahh Knuckles?" I cried banging the door while continuing to try and open the door. "Kyahh! Knuckles?" My body became stiff when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder "Hello, my little whore." I clenched my eyes shut "N-no" I whimpered. "No!" I screamed, elbowing him in the stomach. I turned around, pressing my back against the door. My eyes widened as I saw HIM, hunched over rubbing his stomach. "Y-you're dead! I saw you! This is impossible! You can't be alive!" I screamed at him, only earning an insane laugh. He looked up at me, his bright frightening jade eyes staring at me. "Oh my darling, anything is possible when you make a deal with Lucifer." A gasp passed my lips as I stared at the rapist. He grinned, showing pearly white sharp teeth. "But in exchange to be on this hell hole of a planet again, I had to promise him a few lives. Your darling bunny friend being one of them. Such a sweet child, would trust anybody so quickly." he chuckled, placing his hands on either side of the door I was pressed against. His grin turned into a smirk as he leaned in closer. "This isnt happening" I whimperedm before he pressed his cold lipsagainst mine."Mph!"

_**End Blaze's POV**_

_**Sonics POV**_

"Gah! Where the hell is she?" I groaned, I've been running around ages, I stopped at every place I would think Amy would go, and I asked people if they'd seen her, but of corse typically, no one had seen her. I just hope she's not in trouble with Eggman, but then again if she was in trouble Bokkun would of sent an explosive message by now. "Gahh Amy?" I called out, my speed slowing down to a mere walk. "God this sucks monkey cock." I groaned, rubbing my temples. I then gasped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly whipped my head around, only to see a hedgehog standing behind me. He was ebony, with white slash like marks on his quills, amber eyes, eyeliner on his cheeks, kinda of a cool emoish design going on there. I turned my whole body aroundand looked at him. I frowned when I saw him wearing a red jacket which looked dangerously like Eggmans "Why did you break into Eggmans wardrobe?" I askedraising an eyebrow. He looked at me, and grinned "I know he's evil but come on the guy has a great sense of style." he winked. I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah did you want something, err?" "Jex! The name is Jex, and your the Blue Blur himself aren't ya?" he smirked. I couldnt helpbut grin proudly. Everyone around the world knew who I was, ha! I am the best thing since Batman and his little sex slave. "Whyyy yes I am, can I help you with something?" Jex nodded "You're girlfriend is Amy Rose, right?" I groaned and rolled my eyes "Whatever is on the news and in the papers about me and Amy being a couple, is all lies. Theres nothing going on between us." I sighed shaking my head. "Well, what about Ames anyways?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. "I found her in the park, she was real upset, she was crying her eyes out. She wouldnt really tell me what was wrong, only that pregnant cheek she shared a house with, ruined her only chances of being with her long time crush. At first I had assumed it was you she was talking about, but if you say there was nothing between the two of you, then it must have been someone else." My ears fell flat against my skull "G-go on." He nodded and continued "Well, being a gentlman, I offered to take her home. She wouldnt have it, she said she would stay at her friend Rouge's appartment for the night, alone with another girl called Ami. She just told me to tell you this, just incase you chose to look for her. But she said dont come to the appartment. Mmmm dude I'm guessing she's not in the mood to see you huh?"

That was quite obvious. "Thank you for telling me. And, thanks, for helping her out." The ebony hedgehog grinned "Aw it was no problem, dude." At least I knew where she was. I smiled at the hedgehog, and I began to wonder, maybe he had seen Shadow too! Oh if he did that would make my job so much easier. "Jex? You didn't by any chancr see Shadow anywhere have you?" He tapped his index finger against his chin "Shadow? Dark? Red streaks? Broody? Has the highest amount of fangirls and fanboys?" More than me? "Uh, y-yeah, him" "Sorry, haven't seen him. But I could help you find him." he smiled. Hmmmm well maybe it wouldnt be so bad having extra help, and I guess he'll keep me company. "Sure, I could use a hand." I grinned and gave him my signature thumbs up, before we started walking. I only walked cause I wasnt sure if he could run as fast, but anyway, we started our search for the dark and moody cunt. God, why am I even doing this? He can take care of himself. I dunno why Blaze is worried, even better I don't even know why she wants him back! That sick bastard! Gahh! God this really sucks.

_**End of Sonics POV**_

_**End of chapter 7.**_

_**Heyyy lucky 7 xD **_

_**Blaze: Howcome you never give me a break?**_

_**Cause I love you.**_

_**Blaze: And that makes sense how?**_

_**I dunno, well I hope you gyuys enjoyed it, please review.**_


	8. Well shite

_**Chapter 8: "Well shite!"**_

**Blaze's POV**

'_This can't be happening! This can't be happening!' I cried mentally as the dark demon pressed his cold lips against mine. He gripped my wrists tightly in one clawed hand and held them above my head, leaving his other hand to roam free, and if I knew this constantly lust filled devil well, I knew his hand would most likely roam my recovering body. I felt his lips part and his tongue began to lick at my lips, before trying to squeeze through, of course I kept my lips together as tight as possible, which irritated the demon, and he broke the kiss much to my relief._

_I gasped when I felt his clawed hand on my throat, his hand squeezing it more and more as each second passed. "D-don't!" I cried out and began to struggle, which resulted in me being thrown to the floor and being pounced on by the animal that was a lustful Mephiles. Again his left hand had my wrist pinned above my head, while his right gripped my chin tightly. He bent his head down so he was by my right ear. "Why won't you be good for me? Why must you always make life hard for everyone?"My eyes widened as he spoke. I make life hard for EVERYONE? "Wh-what?" I whispered looking up into his hypnotic jade eyes. He merely chuckled and licked my cheek, which made me shiver. "You make life hard for your friends sweetheart, take Shadow for example, he's smitten with you, that's an obvious fact, but how does he feel knowing that his romantic interest is carrying my baby? He's pretty pissed right?" He laughed as he traced a claw over my lips. My ears fell flat against my head and I turned my head to the side, which made the demon chuckle. "And let's not forget that blue cutie, who took a fancy to ya." He winked. "Ohh I was watching you, I saw what he tried to do to you, he wants ya, badly he wants you for his own, but he can't have you can he? Think how your relationship with Shads is affecting poor little Blue. And what about that pink chick? We all know she fancies the arse off Blue Boy, and his love for you fucked up their friendship, so that's another life you fucked up! And then there is that slutty bat, care to explain why she doesn't live here anymore? Guess it was because you stole ole Shady boy away from her eh? Wow, you've caused a lot of destruction without even knowing it! Then there's that Ami chick, still loyal to you, but only out of sympathy of course! Hmm lets see who else? Oh! Then there's the Guardian h-" I stopped listening, I didn't want to hear anymore. Was I really hurting everyone else so much? I'm the one to blame for everything wrong between us all? "No..." I whimpered as tears began to form in my eyes._

"_Oh yes" Whispered the demon as he leaned in closer, his mouth at my ear, which he gently licked before he spoke. "You're the cause of the heartache your friends feel, it's best if you left, and never returned, just let them be, let them be happy for once." He said as he released my wrists and got up off me. I didn't bother trying to make a run for it, I didn't even bother to get up, I just lay there as his words replayed in my mind. I didn't want to leave my friends, I love them they're the only family I have, even if I have screwed up a few relationships, I'm willing to apologise and do whatever I can to make it up to them! Without them, I'm nothing. Without them, I probably wouldn't be here. They are, pretty much the reason I'm still alive. They kept me sane, they stopped me from doing something I'd regret, they were there for me, I can't leave them! "I don't want to leave them." I whimpered as I sat myself up and looked up at the dark creature. "Fine, stay and make them hate you even more." He sighed. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks. "Come with me sweetheart, I'll make it all better, you won't have to deal with these bastards anymore." He whispered and I re-opened my eyes and looked up at him. He then knelt down in front of me. My body began to shake as he reached out and took hold of my chin, gripping it gently. He leaned in so close that our noses almost touched. "Come with me, you won't be hurt anymore." Now, that I had to question. "Not be hurt by anyone, except you?" I whispered and slapped his hand away from my chin, earning a growl from the demon. I crawled backwards away from him, my ears flat against my skull. "My friends love me! I know they do!" I cried out, and saw the fury in the demons eyes. "Knuckles!" I screamed as my back hit a wall. "KNUCKLES!" I continued to cry out for him, even as the demon crawled towards me on all fours, snarling, showing his pearly white fangs. I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively and gasped as he came closer and closer until he was hovering over my lower body, he sat on my leg and ripped my arms away from my stomach, and placed a clawed hand on it. "Don't!" I cried out and shoved him away, which earned me a slap to the face and a sharp tug on my ear. "Ah! Stop it!" I yelled and he let go of my ear then got off of me. I sighed in relief and looked up at him, and winced as he stared at me, his jade eye filled with a mixture or anger and lust, two things he'll take out on the nearest person. Tada, me, isn't life grand?_

_The demon growled as he pointed a claw at me "You." He then pointed towards the bed where the deceased rabbit once lay. "Bed. Now!" I shuddered and shook my head "N-no!" That did it. He snarled and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to my feet "AHH! Fucking let go!" I screamed and gripped his hand tightly trying to keep it close to my head to lessen the pain. "Let me go! Knuckles! Help me!" I screamed, and was then shoved onto the blood covered bed. My eyes widened as the dark hedgehog crawled onto the bed, and on top of me. My body began to tremble as he leaned down, his lips almost touching mine. He never kissed me though. He placed a clawed hand on my forearm and stroked it with his claws. It didn't hurt, it tickled slightly. But, he found it. He found the mark from the branding iron. He sat up, and pulled me up with him. He held my arm in his hand and gently kissed the brand mark._

_I shut my eyes tightly, as the memory of that day came back to me. It was so painful, it was so cruel, how could he even do that to me? A flash of the scene appeared in my mind, as Mephiles gripped my arm tightly._

_"__why are you doing this? Can you not see how much pain you are causing him?" I screamed at the ebony and pale azure male, who only laughed insanely._

_"__You're a smart girl, you figure it out"_

_He came towards me, causing me to back into a corner of the garage._

_"__W-why are you hurting him? Why are you making him feel such pain?"_

_Another insane laugh came from him, and he kept coming towards me, until his nose was touching mine. I made a move to push him away, but I was unsuccessful._

_He pushed me into the corner further, his body pressing against my own. I couldn't smell any alcohol from him. So he knew what he was doing, he's not in a drunken state. He knows exactly what he's doing!_

_He looked at me, an evil toothy grin plastered upon his face._

_His gloved hand made it's way to my lilac locks, running his fingers through my hair, while the other hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look into his dark green evil eyes. His finger then gently traced over my lips. I tried turning my head away, but both of his hands then held my head in the one position, not letting me move my head an inch._

_I felt such fear, but I dared not show it, for it would make him think he had me._

_"__You know, your lips are so soft, and they are just begging to be pampered."_

_And with those words said, he forced his cold, pale, chapped lips against mine._

_My eyes only flew open in shock, and I tried jerking my head away. Only to be bitten on my lip hard enough for it to bleed._

_I cried out, which was the biggest mistake, for his tongue plunged into my mouth, causing me to gag. I started hitting him in the shoulders, trying to reach his head, but his elbows had my upper arms pinned against the wall._

_He finally released my lips. "You will be mine, my beauty, I'll mark you as my own!" He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me forward. I gasped in pain as he dragged me across the garage. I was dragged over to small fireplace, with a metal bar sticking out of it._

_He picked up the bar by the handle, taking it out of the small fireplace, where a fire was blazing._

_The end that was in the fire was glowing red, and it looked like it was in the shape of the letter M._

_My eyes widened as I realized what the bar was, I tried to make a run for it, but he still had a fist full of my hair._

_"__Guess what this is." He brought the branding iron closer to me, I could feel the heat coming from it._

_"__Do you know what it's for?" "Y-you're not really going to use that a-are you?" Shit shit shit shit shit!_

_"__I already said that I was going to mark you as mine, and see that M at the end of the bar? That is the first letter in my name, and to make sure you don't forget that your mine…"_

_He threw me to the floor, making me land on my stomach. He sat on my back, holding my arms behind my back._

_"__No! Don't!" I tried struggling, but it was no use, he had me where he wanted me._

_"__Don't worry love, it'll only hurt a good while." He laughed insanely, and rolled up the sleeve of my jumper, and held my arm in place._

_"__Don't!" I screamed._

_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_"__AAAAHHH!" I screamed so much my throat was already horse._

_After about ten minutes, he removed the branding iron from my arm. I was still screaming, the tears were streaming down my cheeks._

_I cried out when I was flipped over onto my back._

_"__There ,that wasn't so bad was it love?" He laughed again, but luckily, the way the he was laying on top of me, my legs were in between his own._

_But finally I got the courage and I kneed him in his private area, causing him to roll off of me, and gasp in pain. I took advantage of the moment and ran out of the garage and straight home. I never stopped to look back or anything, I just kept running, like in Forrest Gump, when he's running away from the bullies, while that girl is screaming "Run Forest, run!"._

_I opened my eyes and tears began to blur my vision. I felt a claw trace of the letter M that was branded into my skin. "Why did you do this to me?" I whispered. I closed my eyes as I felt a cold tongue lick my cheek, I snarled at him but he only laughed and gripped my chin tightly. "I did it to mark you as MINE! You are my property, you belong to me! When your friends and the police took you away that day, they were actually stealing. Hah, you'd think the humans would know their own rules." He chuckled and released my chin, and began to nuzzle my neck before kissing it and the odd lick it. I only lay there, staring up at the ceiling summarising my life in one word. "Shit." Mephiles then stopped his licking and looked down at me. "What's shit?" He asked and licked my cheek. "My life basically." I sighed and looked away from him. I only heard the psycho laugh at me "Your life isn't shit it's just very...interesting. Besides what's shit about having ME as your kids daddy?" I looked up at him and sighed. "Everything." He wasn't happy to hear that. My ears fell flat against my head as his claws dug into my forearms. "Ahh! S-stop that!" I cried out, but was silence by a rough kiss. I screamed into the kiss as he clawed at my arm, I felt blood trickle down my arm. Why was this happening to me! _

"Knuckles! Knuckles help me! Ah! S-stop!" "Hey! Hey BLAZE! WAKE UP!" My eyes suddenly snapped open and I gasped rolled over, trying to get away, but came in contact with the floor. "Ahh, h-hurrt." I groaned and rolled over onto my back. "Blaze are you ok?" I gasped and quickly sat up. "WHERE AM I?" I cried looking around, only to find the red echidna standing in front of me, looking down at me. "Um you are in your room, Blaze." He said as he offered a hand to help me up. I took it and he helped me to my feet. I quickly took both of his hands in mine and squeezed them tightly."D-did you find Tails?" A look of confusion appeared on his face. "Um, why would I need to find him?" My eyes widened and I quickly left the room and headed for the kitsune's room, with the echidna calling after me. "Blaze wait!" I burst into the Kit's room only to see the fox, rabbit and even the little blue chao sitting on the bed happily munching away on popcorn while watching television. "T-Tails! Cream!" Both looked over at me and smiled "Hi Blaze, how ya doin'?" The fox grinned. "Are you two alright?" I quickly asked. Both nodded and Cream spoke "We're doing just fine, we are watching Monsters VS. Aliens, hehe it's really quite funny, right Cheese?" "Chao! Chao!" They giggled and turned their attention back to the movie. I sighed in pure relief, but, my body became stiff when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see the guardian behind me. Again I sighed in relief.

Knuckles gently patted my shoulder "You can tell me what's wrong over some hot chocolate. Okay?" I smiled and nodded "Sounds nice." He smiled and gently took my arm, I winced and pulled it back. "What's wrong?" asked a worried echidna. I looked at my forearm, and saw three long bloody lines over the brand mark. "Blaze? How'd that happen?" Tears began to form in my eyes and the guardian wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "He's back." I whimpered and buried my face in his chest.

_**End of chapter 8.**_


End file.
